


Mai Love

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Jirard, Alternate Universe - Yandere Simulator Fusion, Asagao Academy Spoilers, Befriending, Betrayal, Bullying, Childhood Friend PBG, Cooking Club President Ian, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Delinquent Jared, Drama Club President JonTron, Expulsion, F/F, Framing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Matchmaking, Murder, Occult Club President Shane, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Interactive, References to Canon, Rejection, STRAP IN FOLKS, Spoilers, Student Council President Paul, Substitute Nurse CreepsMcPasta, Substitute Teacher Satch, Swim Club President Luke, YOU CHOOSE HOW EVERYONE DIES OH BOY, Yandere, Yandere Mai Sasaki, Yandere Simulator Spoilers, fake suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai Sasaki couldn't feel anything. At least, not until she saw Hana Mizuno for the first time. However, seeing Hana talking to her childhood friend PBG has invoked a new emotion in her: RAGE.<br/>Hana Mizuno WILL. BE. HERS. She doesn't have a choice.</p><p>AKA: Yandere Mai, the fanfic. (Also AKA: The crossover that nobody asked for.) (Also Also AKA: A lame excuse for a pun on Mai in the title.)</p><p>Strawpolls for what elimination methods should be used posted in the chapter summaries. An epilogue will be posted after the planned chapters, and the events that play out there will be determined by the way the eliminations for each rival. Please vote in every poll!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: PBG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote on how PBG is eliminated here!: http://www.strawpoll.me/10471838
> 
> Just a brief setup into the way the fic is going to work. An exposition chapter, if you will. Elaborating on Mai's backstory, and Hana and PBG's relationship.

Mai Sasaki had never felt this way about anyone before. Hell, she hadn't felt ANYTHING before.

Ever since Hana Mizuno had transferred to Asagao Academy, Mai had fallen madly in love with her. She was addicted to the way that Hana made her feel, and was elated that she could be that close to someone as amazing as Hana. She had disguised herself as being her friend, and had been assigned to be her ROOMMATE, even! How amazing was that? Mai had been the luckiest girl in the world, to be able to be so close to someone she cared about so much. It was like Christmas AND her birthday were happening at the same time, although that could never happen, because her birthday was firmly situated in April.

Hana Mizuno made her experience FEELINGS for the first time, and they were AMAZING.

Make no mistake, Mai had pretended to be normal every day of her life. She had pretended and pretended and pretended, but to no avail. She had tried her best to make others see her as the same, in the hopes that pretending would actually invoke an emotion within her.

But here she was, with Hana Mizuno, and she finally felt something beautiful.

That was, until she saw Hana and PBG together at the Flower Festival.

That day taught her that she could feel TWO emotions: love, and pure hatred.

She absolutely LOATHED PBG. She couldn't stand him at all. For Hana to choose to spend any time with him, that meant that she wasn't spending time with Mai. And for what? For him to act like he didn't appreciate every second he got to spend with her? For him to act like such a tsundere? That was UNFORGIVABLE.

Didn't he know what he had? Didn't he CARE about her? Didn't he want to show her how much he truly liked her? Why was he acting so distant from her?

Why couldn't he see that he was supposed to be treating her like she was everything?

But that didn't matter.

Because Mai had gotten a random text from a girl named Kakusu that had told her PBG was planning to confess his feelings to Hana underneath the sakura tree behind the school on Friday.

Mai had been filled with rage. She had NOT been expecting that. After all, with the way that he treated Hana, she hadn't assumed that he even had feelings for her except disdain and quiet disapproval.

Yet here he was, about to confess to her under the sakura tree, getting ready to tell her that he cared for her more than anyone else in the world.

Not on her watch.


	2. Week 1: PBG (Monday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the number of votes saying not to eliminate him, but unfortunately for PBG, he DOES have to be out of the way for Mai to get to Hana. Luckily, however, the second-most amount of votes were allocated to befriending, meaning that PBG's life shall be SPARED!
> 
> Total votes: 34 (wow, thank you very much for all of the votes! I really appreciate it!)
> 
> Electrocution: 1.  
> Poisoning: 0.  
> Fake Suicide: 2. (You sick children I love it)  
> Drowning: 1.  
> Other Means of Homicide: 2.  
> Kidnapping and Torture: 5. (damn son this was third place you demented, beautiful creatures I love you)  
> Bullying: 1.  
> Betrayal: 0.  
> Befriending: 9. (WINNER!)  
> Framing: 2.  
> Matchmaking: 2.  
> Don't Eliminate: 9. (Not an option, unfortunately)
> 
> So we're going to be befriending PBG!

PBG looked upset as he practiced. Mai had followed him closely, making sure not to alert him to her presence. After all, chances were that he wouldn't react too well to the thought of being stalked by some girl whose name he didn't even know.

But, if she made it look like she was just out for a jog, or practicing for volleyball, she might have a chance to speak to him.

So, that's what Mai did. She wondered if she could pull it off, but once she had grabbed her volleyball and started punting it in the air, she knew that PBG would be convinced that she was just out for a casual practice.

He kicked the ball, rubbing his knee as he did so. Mai noticed the pained expression on his face after the ball flew into the net of the goal, and she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

However, she was definitely trying not to get spotted.

She noticed Jeff walking onto the field, and quickly hid behind the row of bleachers set up outside. She wasn't about to miss this conversation. It could potentially reveal something that she needed to know in order to successfully get PBG out of the way.

"PBG?" asked Jeff, a concerned expression on his face.

He didn't answer, instead opting to go to the goal and retrieve his ball. His expression was once again upset, no longer pained, as he had been as he had kicked the ball. Mai immediately assumed that he was injured in some way. Judging from the way he grabbed his knee, she could assume he had a sprain of some variety, or maybe he had broken a bone somewhere? Mai wasn't well-versed in the anatomy of a human body, so she couldn't really tell if there were any bones that COULD be broken there, but from the way he was wincing in pain, she could assume there was SOMETHING wrong.

Jeff got closer. "PBG." The way he said it was no longer a question. Instead, he was much more confident sounding.

Again, PBG refused to answer him, instead choosing to kick the ball into the net once again, this time letting out a grunt as his foot connected. Mai could see tears welling in his eyes as he grabbed his knee again.

Jeff then got close enough to grab him by the shoulder. He turned PBG around to face him, practically yelling, "PBG!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled, finally giving some sort of response to Jeff. His breathing was ragged, and he looked mad as hell. Mai was glad that SHE wasn't the one confronting PBG right now. Otherwise, he might have practically torn her in half. From the way he was looking at Jeff, he appeared to be stabbing him over and over in his mind. If looks could kill, Mai was sure Jeff would be dead twenty times over.

Jeff took his hand off of PBG's shoulder. "What's going on with you, man? I'm worried. The entire team is worried. Your friends are worried."

PBG let out a sigh, looking back to the ball, which had since rolled a bit out of the net, and was now pretty close to the back of his foot. He then returned his focus to Jeff. "What's there to be worried about? I'm fine."

"From the way you've been grabbing your knee, you are NOT fine, man."

PBG winced again, this time, not grabbing his knee. Mai had guessed correctly. He had injured his knee in the last game. Well, she thought, that one guy HAD kind of kicked him in the back of the knee pretty hard.

"It's nothing. My knee's just a little sore. I'm fine, honestly." PBG's gaze turned to the ground. Mai could tell that he was lying through his teeth. She almost felt SORRY for the guy, in a weird sort of way. After all, soccer was what he loved most (second being Hana, she assumed, although what she saw from his end of the deal, she DEFINITELY wouldn't consider to be love), and now that he was hurt, he couldn't participate in the next game.

Jeff gave him a look, as though he were trying to say "oh really?" with his eyes. "Dude. That guy straight up DROPKICKED you in the last game. Hatoful High is ruthless. Now, please, just talk to me. Everybody's worried about you."

"Why did it have to be ME?" PBG asked, his voice soft. Mai had to strain her ears just to hear him.

Jeff looked confused. "What?"

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?!" he repeated, this time MUCH louder than before. He pivoted on the back of his heel and kicked the ball into the net once again, the ball soaring through the air and hitting the top of the goal, bouncing back and hitting PBG square in the face.

Mai wanted to laugh at how funny that looked, but she also wanted to cry, given the context of why he did it.

Jeff's eyes went wide as he exclaimed, "PBG!"

PBG crumpled to the ground, presumably from a mixture of the pain in his knee and the pressure of the soccer ball hitting him in the face. Jeff rushed over to him and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?!" Jeff asked.

"I've never been better." The sarcasm in his voice could've been transmuted into pure venom.

PBG sat up and got to his feet, once again wincing in pain as he put pressure on his knee.

An awkward silence filled the air, and Mai waited for the conversation to start once again. She was excited. This meant she could use this as some sort of blackmail. Blackmail was always fun. Like how she had blackmailed Mimi Santos that one time because she thought that she could trespass on her and Hana's friendship. But that would have to wait.

The silence finally broke as PBG said, with a tear running down his cheek, "Next week is the big game."

"That doesn't matter-"

"No, Jeff, it DOES matter. I'm the team captain, and now I've got a sprain, and I can't play in the game that determines whether or not we advance to the national championships! You don't understand how much this means to me! I'm a Senior, so this will be my last year to get to play on the team, and this game meant EVERYTHING to me! I was going to bring our team to victory this year, and now, I've got a bum knee and I have to sit out! This SUCKS! I wanted to help everyone, not to just sit on the sidelines and cheer them on while I mope around in a pool of my own tears!"

PBG was clearly very torn up about this. His voice held nothing but pure, tranquil fury, and Mai could see tears running down his face as he continued to speak. There was nothing but pure sadness in his tone. Raw desperation. He wanted nothing more than to be on this soccer team.

Jeff looked upset FOR him, as well. Mai knew how close the two of them were. They were really good friends, and they hung together whenever they had any spare time. Despite the rivalry between their two clubs, they were the best of friends, and had remained that way ever since they had gotten to Asagao Academy. In fact, it was rare to find a moment where the two of them WEREN'T laughing together. Any sadness would more than likely be shared between them, all things considered.

Mai adjusted her position behind the bleachers as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"PBG, I know that you're upset, but if you keep practicing, you're only going to make your sprain worse. If you keep going, you might not be able to play soccer ever again. Is that what you want?"

A sudden burst of thunder roared throughout the atmosphere. It was going to start raining soon, Mai could tell. She hoped that this conversation wouldn't be going on for much longer, as she was really hoping that she could get inside before the rain started to come down. If there was one thing that made her feel angry OTHER than anyone else trying to usurp her relationship with Hana, it was the rain.

Jeff looked up in surprise at the suddenness of the loud noise. "What the hell?"

PBG also turned his gaze upward to the darkening sky. "It's about to rain. What else did you THINK was happening? The rapture?"

Jeff rolled his eyes at PBG. "Shut up. Now we should probably get inside. I don't want to get drenched out here, and I'm sure that you don't either. Catching a cold AND a sprain at the same time probably won't help you feel any better."

"No, I want to stay out here and practice."

"Jesus, PeanutButterGamer, I already told you, you don't want to do that, because then you'll ruin your knee. Are you deaf or something? Come on!" Jeff grabbed his wrist and led him off of the field.

PBG followed, shaking Jeff's grip off of him, but as he followed, he looked back to the field, staring forlornly at the ball still sitting in the grass, despite the fact that that same ball had almost managed to knock him out merely minutes ago.

Mai managed to narrowly escape Jeff and PBG's peripheral vision, and once she was sure that they were gone, she finally removed herself from the scratchy rock of the back of the bleachers.

Mai had a plan to rip PBG away from Hana.

She had a plan, and dammit, she was going to enact it, if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my mind. I'm going to do five chapters for each rival! Every day of the week will be it's own separate chapter. Every rival will be eliminated in SOME way on Friday. Sometimes sooner, sometimes later.
> 
> Keep in mind that for each rival, I would like a different elimination method. That doesn't mean that I won't write friendships for everyone or murders for everyone. I would just like to see more diversity in the way that you guys choose how to skew the rivals away from Hana's affections.
> 
> Here's the strawpoll for Ian!
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/10615137


	3. Week 1: PBG (Tuesday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently loving all of the votes right now, because so many of you are voting brutally, and yet the most voted for option thus far is currently matchmaking. It's great. I appreciate it.
> 
> You've still got a heck of a lot more time to vote though! 
> 
> Vote for which way Ian should be eliminated here!: http://www.strawpoll.me/10615137

Mai had made sure to sneak into the nurse's office without anyone noticing. She was sure that she wasn't going to get caught, considering that the nurse was extremely oblivious to everything.

As soon as she got in, she knew exactly where to go. She tiptoed quietly to the drawer where the nurse kept her braces, and searched until she found one that resembled the one she had gotten after she'd injured her knee during volleyball practice her 2nd year. Once she got what she needed, she tiptoed out of the office, not alerting the nurse to anything that was going on.

As she stepped foot into her classroom, PBG being the only student there, due to his typical, laid-back, "why should I leave if I'm just going to be coming back here?" nature, she gave him the warmest smile that she could possibly muster.

"Hey, PBG! I'm Mai Sasaki, I'm from your class-"

He sounded a bit irritated and somewhat angry when he replied, "I know who you are."

"W-Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I heard about your knee, and I know how that feels. I injured my knee last year right before a big volleyball game against Kigiku Academy. We were supposed to win Nationals that year, and I completely burned out my knee during practice. I was the best setter on the team, and I had one of the best serves, too. Everybody was so upset when they heard that I couldn't play because of my bum knee, and they went on to lose the game pretty badly. I felt really bad about it, because I thought that it was my fault that they hadn't won."

She put on the most convincing face that she could muster, as though she were on the verge of tears. "I still remember it, and I'm still scared that it might happen again, and I might let my teammates down."

PBG's face completely softened when he heard that. "Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that. I understand the pain you went through." He let out a sad, soft chuckle. "I really wish that I didn't, though."

Mai nodded, holding the brace in her hands, keeping it behind her back so that she could surprise him with it.

"Heck, why did it have to be so close to the big game?" PBG sounded exasperated, almost as if he were desperate to understand why things worked out the way that they did.

Mai shrugged. "Hatoful High is pretty merciless when it comes to that sort of thing. Also I heard that their star, Okosan, was a pigeon? I wouldn't look too far into that one, though."

PBG managed a giggle. "Really? Wouldn't surprise me. After all, the dude only speaks in 'coo's."

She fidgeted with the brace before finally bringing it to the foreground. "Uh, here. I kept this from when I was out with a sprain. I figured it might help your knee heal better. I adjusted it to make up for the height difference."

He took the brace from her, grabbing at his pant leg and pulling the brace up his knee. Just as she'd thought, it was a perfect fit. "Oh my Gosh! This fits perfectly! T-Thank you, Mai! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

Mai smiled. "Eh. It's the thought that counts. But if I do think of something, I guess I'll let you know. But yeah, keep your head up! The team is going to do fine! With you as a captain, there's no way that they could lose."

PBG gave a smile as bright as the sun as he replied, "Thank you so much! I'll never forget this!"

She turned and walked back to her seat, seeing Hana walk into the door.

Oh, PBG could repay her, alright.


End file.
